Secrets
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: Bree's in love with Marcus. But her family think's otherwise. She becomes friends with Tasha's neice and besfriend, Rocky and CeCe. They're the only one's that know about the secret love. But Cece has a problem with Bree. What happens if CeCe spills the beans? Also, Bree is having visions. Their terrible. Is a certain Lab Rat in danger?
1. The Romance

**I do not own anything! I don't own Shake it Up or Lab Rats! This is a new story…..**

Maybe Bree shouldn't be with Marcus. She knows how her family feels about him. They don't even know Marcus is alive. It's only been a few weeks when they got together.

"Hey Marcus." Bree said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey, did you tell your family about me yet?" Marcus asked.

Bree stared at Marcus. "They can't know! Marcus they'll freak out!" Bree shouted and turned around to leave. Something stopped her. Namely, Marcus. He had a tight grip on her arm. Bree knew she made a mistake. She shouldn't at shouted at Marcus.

He's the violent type. Bree gave up to his strong pull. She turned around to him. Before she could do anything, Marcus hit her.

There Bree lay on all fours on the ground. She didn't dare look at Marcus. She just stared at the cold wet grass. Bree could feel her cheeks burning from the cold autumn night. They were also burning from the slaps Marcus threw at her.

After a while Bree felt Marcus try to help her up. This is how it always goes. Marcus beats up Bree and feels sorry for her. Bree always finds a way to forgive him.

Bree was laying on Marcus' couch. She lied to Mr. Davenport and said that she was staying over her friend Caitlyn's house. In fact, she was staying over at Marcus'. Bree heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get it!?" Marcus yelled from the basement.

Bree walked over to the door. There was a man in uniform holding a pizza. "Large pepperoni?" The man asked. "Yeah." She said. She grabbed the money from the table. "Thanks" She said exchanging the money for the pizza.

As she shut the door with her foot she yelled out to Marcus.

He came up holding something.

"What's that?" She asked as she took out two green plates out the cabinet.

"Promise rings." Marcus replied.

"Really?" Bree asked as Marcus handed over a bright yellow ring. Bree slid it on her ring finger. "Perfect! Thanks babe!" Bree said as she kissed Marcus.

That night Bree had nightmares. Every time she woke up she felt that she was on another planet. But the nightmares felt real. Like visions. Each dream had something to do with her little brother, Chase. It was either Adam or Marcus hurting him. One was really scary enough to make go to the bathroom. It was if Adam and Marcus _killing_ Chase. Was that a sign? Was Marcus and Adam planning something against Chase? She wasn't sure. Bree just stared at herself looking in the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face. She took a blue towel and dabbed her face.

In the mirror she could see Marcus in the doorway.

"I thought you were asleep." Bree said.

"I was until I felt an empty space in my bed." Marcus said. "What woke you up?"

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Let's just go back to sleep." Bree said.

The next day was a Saturday. The sun was streaming through the windows of Marcus' bedroom. Bree turned around in the bed to see Marcus gone. She hopped out bed into the shower. As she got out the shower she heard a knock on the door.

She wrapped herself into a towel. She opened the door. Her dark brown hair was a wet tangled mess.

"Yeah Marcus?" She asked as she opened the door.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Sure just give me a minute." Bree said.

After Bree got changed she sat next to Marcus on his bed.

"Bree, listen. Why can't you just tell your family about us? They're going to find out sooner or later." He said.

Bree rolled her eyes.

"I want to, I really do. But I know they won't back up this relationship!"


	2. They Arrive

Bree left Marcus' house and thanked him again. Bree wrapped herself tight into her blue jean jacket. She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. She began to walk home.

Bree entered the house to see Tasha talking to two girls.

"Hi Tasha. Who are they?" Bree said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, this is Raquele and Cecelia, they're visiting from Chicago." Tasha explained.

"Hi I'm Breanne or Bree for short." Bree told Raquele and Cecelia.

"Hi, you can call me Rocky." Rocky said.

"And you can call me CeCe." CeCe said.

"I am _so_ happy you're here. I've been spending seventeen years with 3 boys!" Bree said with a chuckle.

"We know all about boys. Especially younger ones. They're total pains." CeCe said.

"I have an older brother who has a serious girl problem. He couldn't come because he didn't want to miss a date with this girl." Rocky said.

Bree laughed.

"Well you girls have fun." Tasha said and left the living room.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" CeCe asked.

"Sure. Just wait a sec I have to put these clothes away." Bree said as she held up her duffle bag.

Later that day the girls were at the mall. They stopped at all the stores they thought were interesting. Of course, from her weekly allowance and Shake It Up, Chicago! CeCe bought something from every store.

The girls ended up at home in Bree's room high from a sugar rush.

Bree sneaked everything sweet from the house into her room.

CeCe kept bouncing up and down. High from her sugar rush.

"CeCe calm down!" Rocky said.

Bree began to giggle uncontrollably. Soon Rocky joined in and so did CeCe.

Once they quieted down they began to talk about boys.

"So, Bree are you seeing anyone special?" Rocky asked.

Bree bit her lip and forced a smile.

"Yes, his name is Marcus." She admitted.

She never knew Chase was listening.


	3. Another Vision

The next day Bree woke up on her bed next to Rocky and CeCe. She moved and heard plastic crumpling. She soon remembered that her, Rocky and CeCe had a sugar party.

Bree hopped out her bed and left the room. Rocky moved over to the free space in Bree's bed.

Bree walked past Chase's room which was wide open with no one it.

Bree didn't notice she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She shivered since she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

Chase was already awake and was sitting at the counter eating his favorite cereal.

"Good Morning." Bree said as she walked past him.

She opened the fridge and took out a carton on orange juice.

Chase raised an eyebrow and swallowed the cereal he was chewing.

"So your dating Marcus?" He said without thinking.

Bree looked up from the glass of orange juice she was pouring.

"How do you that?" Bree said.

"Don't ever tell secrets when there is a person with super hearing who has a room next to yours." Chase said with a grin.

"Chase, I don't care what you think. But I do care what Davenport thinks, say one word to him and I swear-" Bree begin to say.

"Bree you know how we feel about Marcus, how is he even alive?" Chase asked.

"He's invisible he can live until the world ends."

"Why, Bree? What happened to you and Owen?"

"Owen moved away and so did Ethan. Marcus is lives alone he has no one to force him to leave me. That's just the way I want it!"

"Bree I've seen the bruises you have from every night. Bree he hurts you. I'm worried about you. Why do you insist on being with Marcus if he always hurts you?"

"If I break up with him he'll find a way to get me. He'll think you guys are the reason why, he'll come for you. It's better me than my whole family."

"Bree we can fight back! We beat him once we'll get him again!"

"What's going on?" Tasha asked walking downstairs with a worried look on her face.

Chase looked at Bree who gave him a pleading look.

"Nothing we were just having an argument." Chase said convincingly.

Tasha bought it and with a nod she was back upstairs.

"Thanks." Bree said as she began to drink in the cup.

There it is again. Bree had another vision.

There was Chase dangling of the largest bridge in Mission Creek. There was Adam and Marcus dangling them with smiles on their faces. The light blue water was wooshing all over the ocean. The rocks looked deadlier than ever.

Bree set down her cup and began chocking on her orange juice.

Chase guided her over to the couch ad she stopped coughing.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

Bree stared at Chase.

"I think your in danger."

"What?"

"Adam and Marcus are planning something against you. I keep having these visions Chase!"

"Bree they aren't visions, Adam is my brother and so far Marcus has no reason to hurt me!"

"Chase they're visions! It could happen anytime and you won't see it coming. You can't trust Adam."

"What about Marcus? He's the evil one."

"I got Marcus handled just keep an eye out." Bree said and left.


End file.
